With love
by chaillian
Summary: "Aku tak diajarkan untuk merebut milik orang lain baa-san. Kita berdua sama- sama dewasa." ... "Aku mencintaimu, anakku mencintaimu, keluargaku menyayangimu, aku tak bisa jauh darimu. Sakura I do love you, marry me?" ... "Saki, maafkan perbuatanku selama ini... (maap, summary lebih rumit daripada ngarang #cincailah)


Disclaimer : All of Characters are Masashi Kishimoto's

WARNING :

 _* pairing suka- suka author (pairing ga sesuai ama aslinya, well author anggep yang di komik ma manga cuma shooting! Imajinasi author mah anggep real aja Hahahaha)_

 _* gaje, typo bertaburan, author rated M buat makian dan rutukan, alur berantakan (apa yang diharapkan? Author mengarang aja dapet nilai 50!sumpah ga bangga gua.. maluu TT)_

 _* lemon oder lime (jgn diharapkan author aja ga bisa menjelaskan gimana mo menggambarkan. ?) author demennya lemonde pake es (lemondes) #ngakak sendiri_

 _* I'll update. (Cuman... kalo ada yang demen ceritanya!) #makasa dikit_

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Sakura Prov

Aku berlari meninggalkan gedung mewah yang kumasuki. Aku menolak mengeluarkan air mataku saat ini, dan terus berlari menabrak orang - orang yang tak bersalah, bahkan aku tak berhenti untuk sekedar meminta maaf pada mereka.

'Seharusnya aku tau ini tidak akan berhasil. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa. Sesering apapun aku berusaha ia tak akan melihatku. Salahku yang terlalu percaya diri bahwa ia akan mencintaiku setelah kami menikah' batinku, sambil menundukan kepala dan melambatkan langkahku. Ku putuskan untuk pulang dengan kereta, mengendarai mobil bukanlah keputusan yang baik saat ini. Dengan gontai aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta meninggalkan mobil mewah yang terpakir apik, membayar tiket dan menanti kereta selanjutnya, aku memilih duduk dan kembali merenung. Pikiranku kembali berlari pada adegan di ruangan pria pujaanku.

flashback

'Kurasa datang satu jam lebih awal akan mengejutkannya, smoga ia tak terlalu sibuk' bibirku melengkung indah dan segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan belahan hatiku. Rutinitas kami dalam 6 bulan ini makan siang bersama baik aku yang membawa makan siang kami atau dia yang menjemputku di kampus. Dan hari ini aku berencana memberikan kejutan untuknya. Senyumku makin berkembang 'wah Ran-san tak ada, aku beruntung!' seruku dalam hati saat melihat meja sekertaris kosong dengan semangat aku berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Langkahku terhenti seketika, saat ku dengar suara yang tak asing lagi ditelingaku sedang berbincang dengan wanita. Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialanku pintu kerjanya tak tertutup sempurna walaupun hanya 1cm tapi bisa kulihat jelas. Aku penasaran dan semakin mendekat, ku lihat dia.. dia pujaan ku memeluk wanita lain dan tangannya mengelus punggungnya dengan mesra. "Ini hanya sementara sayang, akan segera berakhir. Tak akan lama, aku janji akan segera menceraikannya segera setelah perusahaan ayahku kembali ke tanganku" ku dengar suara yang setiap hari membuat ku berdebar, menenangkan wanita dalam pelukannya. Dengan kaku kulangkahkan kakiku mundur dari pintu ruangan pria idamanku dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Antara sadar dan tidak aku masih mencerna apa yang barusan terhidang di depanku, saat tersadar bahwa aku telah keluar dari bangunan mewah ini aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa.

end flashback

.

.

Suaranya terniang - niang di telingaku, adegan itu berputar - putar di kepalaku. Air mata ku jatuh tak tertahankan, setelah kematian ayahku ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menangis. Ku gigit bibir bawahku sekuat tenaga agar aku tak terisak, menunduk menghindari pandangan orang - orang yang curiga melihat kearahku dan aku menangis dalam diam.

Air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir, ku pakai kacamata hitamku saat memasuki kereta. Tak ambil pusing aku memilih berdiri, duduk akan membuatku gelisah. Kuraih pegangan kereta dan memandang keluar jendela meski tak ada yang bisa kulihat, tapi paling tidak kecepatan ini akan mengalihkan perhatianku.

'nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose

jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman

nalkaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgeol

nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose

geurae nan hyanggiropgetjiman

gakkai halsurok neol dachige halgeol'

Terkejut ku dengar ringtone ponselku, menarik ku kembali pada kenyataan. Ku buka tas dan meraih ponsel yang menuntutku untuk dijawab. Ku lihat layar ponselku bertuliskan 'my hubby' reflek ku geser icon hijau dan menempelkanya di telingaku tanpa bersuara "Saki,hari ini aku tak bisa makan sang bersama, ada rapat penting..." ku dengar suaranya di ujung sana, hatiku berdebar hanya karena mendengar suaranya, air mataku jatuh lagi tanpa bisa ku cegah, hatiku sakit! adegan tadi dan kata - katanya masih berputar dalam otaku. Takut suara isaku terdengar ku putus sambungan telepon tanpa mendengar kalimat selanjutnya. Kembali air mataku jatuh tak tertahankan, 'i wanna go home' batinku menjerit dan air mataku tak berheti mengalir.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit berjalan dari stasiun akhirnya kakiku menginjak halaman rumah kami, walaupun aku menyebutnya rumah, tapi ini hanyalah sebuah bangunan mewah bergaya Eropa. Meski aku mencoba menghidupkan suasana selama beberapa bulan ini tetap saja terasa dingin. Meski halaman banyak kutanami berbagai macam bunga tetap saja asing. Meski ruangan ku ubah sesuai keinginanku tetap saja kaku. Meski sejak 6 bulan lalu statusku menjadi berkeluarga tapi tidak benar - benar memiliki keluarga. Ku masuki rumah dingin yang aku tinggali selama 6 bulan terakhir, menuju kamar kami. Ku buka pintu perlahan, dan disuguhkan foto pernikahan kami yang besar di atas tempat tidur. Ku lepas kaca mata dengan malas menaruhnya di nakas dan melempar tasku ke sofa tidur. Ku lepas semua pakaian yang kukenakan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ku tutup pintu dan berjalan menuju bath tub,mengisinya dengan air dingin menuangkan aromaterapi secukupnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhku, mendinginkan pikiranku. Muncul kembali setelah merasa memerlukan udara, aku duduk terdiam dan pikiranku melayang.

Aku Haruno Sakura sejak 6 bulan lalu resmi menikah dengan salah satu pengusaha lajang paling di incar penduduk Jepang. Aku mengenalnya saat Mendiang ayahku membawaku pada pesta jamuan perusahaannya. Tentu saja aku tak langsung jatuh cinta padanya, karena dia bukan tipe incaranku. Dia pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Aku jatuh hati padanya saat melihatnya berinteraksi dengan anak - anak di taman rumah sakit tempat dimana ayahku dirawat, ia terlihat sangat menawan dan di mataku ia bersinar. Bahkan aku membayangkan anak - anak kami bermain bersamanya. Mulai dari itu aku selalu memperhatikanya, aku menyukainya ketika ia terdiam, tersenyum, berbicara, bahkan aku sudah hafal semua gerak geriknya saat berhadapan dengan orang lain.

Dan 2 bulan setelah kematian ayahku ia melamarku, menjadi istrinya, ibu dari anak - anaknya, dia bilang dia membutuhkan ku di sisinya. Tentu saja aku bahagia dan ingin meloncat kegirangan karenanya tapi tak lantas ku indahkan permintaannya. Saat itu aku tau dia tak benar - benar mencintaiku atau menikahiku karena jatuh cinta padaku tapi karena ayahku yang memintanya. Meski begitu ia tak menyerah, dia bilang bahwa kita akan belajar untuk mencintai perlahan, dan ku pikir tak buruk juga karena aku sudah mencintainya lagipula ini adalah hal yang paling ku dambakan. Kami melangsungkan pernikahan di gereja kecil dengan beberapa saksi yang disiapkan pihak gereja.

Setelah resmi menjadi seorang Hatake, ya aku menikah dengan Hatake Kakashi. Pengusaha yang dikenal dingin dan berkarisma adalah suamiku. Kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga miliknya. Dan selama 6 bulan ini aku mencoba membuatnya untuk mencintaiku atau paling tidak memikirkan aku. Tapi sepertinya usahaku sia - sia.

'Lalu selama ini dia menganggapku apa?' batinku dan aku tersenyum miris. Ironis, aku mencintainya dan dia mencintai kekasihnya. Aku berusaha membangun keluarga denganya dan selama ini ia hanya berpura - pura?. Well, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa suamiku masih normal! "Hah..." senyumku kecut 'ingin menungguku katanya!' 'agar aku bisa fokus, dia bilang!' 'such a mother f***er you are!' umpatku dalam hati. Semakin kurenungkan semakin kesal, dan ini tak baik buatku. 'Being stress is the last things in my list.'

Ku sudahi acara berendamku dan bejalan menuju walk in closet mengambil kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan hotpans . Ku keringkan rambutku dan berjalan menuju meja rias. 'Apa aku terlalu jelek' batinku saat ku tatap wajahku di cermin. 'Oh ayolah, kau bukanlah orang yang suka membanding - bandingkan Saki. Berhentilah! kau dan wanita itu takkan pernah sama, tak ada yang akan menang kecuali ia memiliki hati suamimu dan kau tidak' Innerku menjawab frustrasi. Ku pejamkan mata dan bayang - bayang mereka menghantui kepalaku. Ku buka mataku dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar menuju ruang baca di sudut ruangan. Kubuka ruang baca dengan sedikit tenaga yang kupunya dan langsung menutupnya kembali. Entah kenapa aku menyukai ruangan ini, entah karena letaknya atau karena ruangan ini banyak memiliki koleksi buku menarik. Dari semua ruangan di dalam rumah hanya ruang ini yang membuatku nyaman, selain kamar kami itupun kupikir karena ia ada disana juga. Ku ambil buku tebal yang selama ini menarik perhatianku dan duduk pada sofa yang menghidangkan pemandangan kebun yang luas. Mengedarkan pandangan sesaat, ku buka dan kualihkan pikiranku pada materi yang terakhir kutinggalkan.

.

.

.

Kurasa aku telah menghabiskan berjam - jam dalam ruangan penuh buku ini, ku angkat kedua tanganku ke atas dan merenggangkan otot - otot yang kaku. Berjam - jam tanpa beralih dari halaman yang ku tinggalkan kemarin. Aku sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Segera setelah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, bergegas aku menuju kamar kami mencari notebook, surat - surat, tasku. Kembali menuju perpustakaan, menyamankan posisiku pada sofa yang belum lama ku tinggalkan. Sibukku memilah- milah surat yang harusnya tak perlu ku urusi saat ini dan mungkin juga terlalu awal, menghubungi pengacaraku, menghubungi pembimbingku, teman lamaku, semua orang dan hal- hal yang bisa membantuku saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kurasa tak buruk juga! Hemm... Oke satu bulan dari sekarang!...Benar Terimakasih, akan ku hubungi kau saat suratnya beres. Baiklah, sampai nanti!" kuakhiri percakapan melalui sambungan telepon dan segera meletakanya sembarangan di sofa. "Telingaku panasss" eluhku

Badanku benar- benar pegal, tak ku duga ini melelahkan. Dan baru ku sadari, matahari tak lagi bertengger di atas. Hanya bulan yang menyinari permukaan kebunku, "ah, bahkan itu bukanlah miliku" rutukku dan melihat sekeliling. Apa aku begitu larut sampai- sampai tak sadar ruangan ini tak bercahaya, hanya lampu kerja yang duduk dengan pongkahnya di atas meja sofa. Bergegas kurapikan semua peralatanku dan menyimpanya dengan rapi pada laci dibawah rak raksasa di depanku. Dia tak akan mau kesini saat aku di rumah, suamiku tercinta akan berdalih rapat perusahaan, temu klien, recheck pabrik, rapat keluar kota, lembur, hingga larut menjelma barulah ia pulang... Well kurasa ia tak pernah pulang, mukin lebih tepatnya ia hanya mampir...benar mampir. Sungguh, kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari ini. Ia tak pernah pulang dan bodohnya! aku masih berfikir bahwa ia menyukaiku. "Silly me!" Aku tertawa getir "ah! Liciknya suamiku" seklebat teringat saat kami makan siang bersama, dan tawaku makin renyah.

Kumatikan lampu kerja dan meninggalkan ruangan sunyi ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, membuka lemari pendingin mencari sesuatu yang bisa ku masak.

Setelah 30 menit asyik bermain dengan dapur, kuletakan sepiring spageti favoritku di atas meja dapur dan mengambil air putih. Namun sebelum garpu yang dililit makanan kenyal ini masuk ke mulutku, kudengar suara mesin mobil Kakashi memasuki garasi dan kalian tahu? Jantungku berdebar kencang. Mendengus dengan kesal ku lanjutkan tugasku, memasukan makanan kedalam mulutku. Kudengar pintu rumah kami terbuka setelah ia memasukan passcode. Saat kusadari ia berjalan ke arah dapur "Okaeri, Kakashi- kun" sapaku dengan senyum lebar.

Entahlah, ekspresi apa yang terlihat di wajahnya saat ini. Aku tak ingin lama- lama memandangnya. Kualihkan wajahku pada makanan di depanku "apa Kakashi- kun ingin makan?"

"Tadaima" suara berat yang selalu membuatku tersenyum tanpa sebab. Reflek aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju arahnya. Berhenti tepat didepanya, hanya berjarak beberapa cm lagi. Lihat! Bahkan ia bisa tersenyum saat ini. Bukankah ini curang? Kenapa dengan mudah ia berpura- pura didepanku. Perlahan kumasukan tanganku pada pinggangnya, menyandarkan kepalaku pada pundaknya dan kuhirup aromanya yang telah bercampur dengan miliki kekasihnya. Tanpa kusadari airmataku jatuh, ku usap perlahan dengan jariku. "Kenapa belum tidur? Apa kau menungguku?" tanyanya urung membalas pelukanku.

"Kau terlau percaya diri tuan Hatake, ada beberapa tugas yang harus kukerjakan." sahutku tanpa melepas pelukanku.

"Hahaha..baiklah, baiklah...nyonya Hatake. Apakah perlu bantuan tuan besar?"

Liahatlah, ia bercanda denganku seakan perduli padaku. Tersenyum meremehkan kujawab "apa tuan besar punya waktu?" tanpa menunggu jawabnya "akanku siapakan air hangat untukmu." kulepas pelukanku dan berjalan meninggalkan pujaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Author note's :

Sumpah, author ga bisa bercerita. Kali pertama buat fic ini kalo bisa dimaklumi aja dulu ya hahahaha, kalau ada masukan ato kritika bole submmit di bellow box ㈷6 #ngarep pake #bangeeeeeet

.

Sakura : hiks...hiks mina-san kasian ya authornya, jangan lupa kasih review yaa! Biar kelar syutingku...cape nih diriku banyak schedule...syuting kemana- mana #curcol

Author : Mba...makasi banget lohh udah mau syuting sama author abal kek saia! #peluk Saki #cupika cupiki

Kakashi : ehh! Thorrr, tit ati loh sampeyan... Tak por lapor in sama bojonya baru tau rasa... Biar di te sate. Bojonya itu nitipin dia ma ya saya.

Author : yakelahh...bang! Saia kan yang bayarin abang makan, lak galak amat sihh! Tar ana cium, nagih lohhh... Lagian lakinya kan ikut shooting besok!

Sakura : lohh...thorr! Laki gua ko ga ijin gua yak? Lu ko ga bilang sihh! Tau gitu gua ga ambil ini job, pan malu lok tiba- tiba gua pengen grepe- grepe kangmasku. #pucet kek malu

Kakashi : Saki-chan, ngomongnya mbok jangan fulgar- fulgar ngono to! Isin aku #gosok gosok idung ambil nyengir

Sakura : Enak aje lu, Bojokulah yang pengen tak grepe! #geplak pala kakashi

Kakashi : ya Allah yuu, galak banget dah...gua lpor lakilu ga dapet jatah tar lu..

Author : Elahh,, baru juga soting pertama udah tengkar kek kémbing f(-_-). Mina-san maap banget yaa udah ribut- ribut heheeh... Ojo kelalen ya leave your review ㈵6㈵6㈵6

Greatly appreciated for your time

Terimakasih

Arigato gozaimas

Vielen dank

Danke

Thank you very much

Matursuwun

Matursuksema

Merci boku (ga ngerti tulisanya)

Kamsahamida:* :* :*


End file.
